You're the One That I Want
by Soulfire
Summary: **NEW CHAPTER UP!!!!**(From Disney's Hercules) Hades asks Zeus for a little help and Zeus gives it to him. However, it's not exactly what Hades had in mind.
1. New Minion

Hades sighed as he approached the gates of Olympus. He didn't want to be here. However, if he wanted to get what he wanted, he had to talk to his brother.   
Hermes eyed the god of the Underworld suspiciously before flying off to alert the other gods. Slowly, the gates were opened, and he was escorted by several gods to where Zeus was waiting.   
"Greetings, Brother," Zeus said, "What brings you to Olympus? Not plans for overthrowing me, I hope."  
Hades flashed Zeus a fake smile. "Nope, not this time, babe. However, there's a little matter I need to discuss with you."  
"What is it?" Zeus asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Well, it's like this: as you may or may not know, running the Underworld is a big job. There's dead people coming in, some trying to get out, people wanting to trade their souls for something, ya know, that type of thing. And uh, I was wondering if I could get some help from a demigod or two up here. Lord of the Underworld isn't an easy job, ya know."  
"What about your two imps?"  
"They aren't smart enough to do anything."  
Zeus smiled. "So, what you're saying is - you need help doing your job?"  
"More or less, yeah," Hades replied slowly. He knew from the look on his brother's face that he was up to something.  
"Well, I have the answer to your problem. You should choose a wife."  
Hades' fake smile dropped. "You're kidding, right?"  
"Not at all. In fact, I command you to find a bride by the end of this month, or I will have you cast out if the Underworld, and in where the Titans used to be held. You've caused a lot of trouble, Hades. And I have every reason to have your position taken away."  
Hades frowned. "Okay, fine. I deserve that. But why do I have to get married as a punishment?"  
"Poseidon and I both have wives, and we both run our kingdoms just fine."  
"And that's your reasoning for this?" Hades raised an eyebrow. His brother was losing it.   
"Yes."  
"So, what you're telling me is I have to choose a wife from the group up here?"  
The goddesses watching the exchange all went wide-eyed and slowly started backing away from the god of the Underworld.  
Zeus shrugged. "Either that or a mortal."  
"Mortal? But mortal women are so . . . well, they're mortal. And, if you didn't know this, that means they die. But you see, -I- am immortal. So, we have a little problem here."  
"At the wedding ceremony, I can have her turned into a goddess."  
Hades was running out of excuses. "Yeah, but, uh, hey! Why couldn't you do that for Hercules' girlfriend Megara?"  
"They have not yet chosen to get married. I am planning to do that when they do. Now, Hades, you will pick a bride. And that is my final word on the matter."  
"But-"  
"No buts. This conversation is through."  
Hades was escorted out while Zeus looked on. Hera approached him.  
"Why on earth did you command Hades to be married?"  
Zeus smiled at his lovely wife and pulled her close. "A woman might change his evil nature. After all, love works in mysterious ways."  
-----------------------------  
Foot of Mount Olympus  
-----------------------------  
Fire erupted as Hades took out his anger on a tree. "I can't believe this! I just can't believe this!" The large tree was reduced to cinders in a split second. "Zeus has really out-done himself this time!" As he made his way to where he had put his chariot, he heard splashing in the nearby lake. Silently he glided towards the lake, parting some bushes to get a clear view of the water.   
A young woman was being attacked by a huge centaur. She struggled to get up on the shore and jumped to a low-hanging branch of a tree. With long, brown hair flying out behind her, she quickly climbed higher until the leaves covered her completely. The centaur snarled widely and started bucking at the tree.  
Hades watched with interest for a while and then decided to go. "Well, there goes one more soul into the Styx that I'll have to do the paperwork on." He had almost reached his chariot when a loud crack was heard from above, and something fell from the trees. A body hit the ground and rolled to a stop in front of his feet. The god recognized the body to belong to the girl from the lake. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. When she noticed Hades looking down at her, she gasped and backed away from him.  
"I'm sorry," she muttered as she got to her feet.   
Hades looked at her in shock. "How . . . how did you fall out of a tree that tall." he pointed to the tree above them, "and not break any bones?"  
"You just have to know how to land. I've had a lot of practice."  
"And that didn't hurt you at all?"  
"No, it hurt," she corrected him, gently rubbing one of the bruises forming on her arm, "But at least I didn't break anything."  
A crash a little ways off startled them both. The girl started to back away nervously. "Well, I'd better go." She untied a small sack from her hip and poured out its contents into her other hand. "This should be enough to feed me for a whole month." she said happily as she poured the coins back into the bag. "I didn't know centaurs carried this much money."  
A plan began forming in Hades' head. "Hey, how'd you like to be ensured a meal three times a day for life?"  
She eyed him suspiciously. "What's the catch?"  
"No catch, babe. No catch. You'd just do a few jobs for me here and there."  
"My name's Andromoda, not Babe. And what you're saying is that I'd be one of your little henchmen?"   
"Sort-of. But, how would you like to be more than a henchwench? Something much better?"  
"What did you have in mind?"  
--------------------  
The Underworld  
--------------------  
Hades helped Andromoda into the boat, and motioned for the Charon to row them across the Styx. The girl had been overwhelmed when he asked her to be his wife. However, after the shock had warn off, she had immediately wanted to know why he had asked her. It was then Hades realized she wasn't as dense as a normal mortal. He had explained to her the whole deal - she would pretty much just be one of his employees until one of the gods or goddesses dropped by.  
Hades smiled to himself as the boat passed by a large dark cavern. A giant, black three-headed dog jumped out of the shadows, and Andromoda shrieked, cowering in the back of the boat.  
Hades grinned back at her. "Oh, did Cerebrus scare you?" he teased.  
Andromoda slowly regained her wits, and glared at Hades. "You could have told me you have a giant, man-eating guard dog before he almost bit my head off!" she said, sitting up a little straighter.  
Hades laughed. "It's more fun this way!"  
As the boat pulled into the shore, the god helped Andromoda out. "Pain? Panic?" His shouts echoed through the caverns. Two small creatures appeared shortly after. They ran towards the god, tripping all over themselves.  
"Yes sir!" they both said.  
Hades sighed. "This is our queen-to-be, Andromoda."  
The teal creature cocked his head and wrinkled his nose as he looked Andromoda up and down.   
"Her?" the chubby creature asked, raising an eye ridge.  
"Is there a problem with that?" Hades asked, glaring down at the imps. They both muttered negative answers. "Anyway," Hades started, glancing at the girl and then back to his minions, "you two give her the tour. I'll be back. I hafta give Zeus the good news."  
As Hades left, the teal imp flew up to be eye-level with Andromoda.  
"I'm Panic, and that's Pain," he motioned to his friend.  
The purple imp waddled along beside Andromoda. "Walk this way, toots. We'll give ya the tour."  
Andromoda smiled, as she followed the imps around the Underworld.  
...................................................................LATER...........................................................  
"And this is the throne room," Pain concluded, unenthused. "There's the throne, the table, the window, and all that other stuff."  
"So, this is the Underworld." Andromoda sighed, following the imps into the room. "It's not as bad as I heard it was." Just then a soul came flying through a circular hole in the ceiling. Andromoda ducked behind the throne as it floated past her and into the Styx. "Okay, that is going to take some getting used to." Walking around to the front of Hades' throne, Andromoda casually plopped down into it.   
Pain and Panic gasped simultaneously.   
"What?" she asked.   
Panic pointed to where she was sitting. "You're in Hades' chair!"  
"So?"  
"So, he's gonna toast you!" whimpered Pain.  
Andromoda shrugged. "Hey, I'm going to be the queen of this place in a few days or months or whatever. Old 'Fireboy' is gonna have to tolerate somebody else living here." With that said, Andromoda stood up, and walked over to the window. "Hey, guys. Want to take a ride in that boat with me?"  
The two imps shuddered. "You are going to get in a lot of trouble!" Panic whimpered.  
Andromoda shrugged. "Hades told you to give me the tour. I want to ride in the boat. I'm going with or without you.  
Pain and Panic reluctantly followed her down the stairs to where the boat was waiting. She frowned when she saw that Charon was still standing in it.  
"Oh, Charon?" she said sweetly, "Um, Hades said that he wanted you to report to his throne room. He needs to talk to you about something urgent."  
"But didn't he just leave?" the old skeleton asked, scratching his head in confusion.  
"Um, yes, but . . . he left something important in the throne room that he wanted you to see."  
The skeleton regarded her skeptically, but got out of the boat and made his way up the stairs. When he was out of sight, Andromoda climbed down to where he had left the boat. "Come on, guys!" she said as the boarded. Panic cautiously flew down and sat beside her, while Pain stood on shore. "Oh, come on, Pain," Andromoda pleaded. "Come join the adventure!"  
Pain reluctantly flew down beside them.  
"Okay, here we go!" announced the girl. She picked up the paddle that was laying in the bottom of the boat and stuck in into the water. "Let's have some fun!"  
--------------  
Mt. Olympus  
--------------  
Zeus smiled as his brother approached. "Have you found a bride all ready?"   
Hades nodded. "Yeah. I got one."  
"Great! We'll have the ceremony in two days."  
"T . . . Two days?" Hades choked. "Isn't that a little soon?"  
"Nonsense. Two days is plenty of time. Now, what is the name of your lovely bride-to-be?"  
Hades sighed. Things kept getting worse. "Andromoda," he muttered.  
Zeus frowned slightly.   
"What? You know her?"  
Zeus crossed his arms. "I know who she is. Are you sure you made the right choice?"  
Hades raised an eye ridge. "Why? What'd she do?"  
"What hasn't she done? She has stolen from my temple, refuses to pray to me, made a mockery of my name-"   
"Oh, really?" Hades chuckled. The girl had really meant it when she had told him that she didn't care for Zeus. "Well, I think I have made the perfect choice."  
Zeus shrugged. "Whatever makes you happy. But be warned. She's a troublemaker."  
--------------  
Underworld  
--------------  
"Woo-hoo!" Andromoda shouted as the boat sped through the Styx.  
Pain and Panic, who had at first hidden in the back, where now hanging onto the front of the boat.   
"Faster! faster!" yelled Pain.  
Andromoda grinned as she began to paddle them faster. She then set the paddle down, and stood up in the boat, spreading her arms. "I'm flying!"   
All of a sudden, a loud gong sounded. Pain and Panic gasped.  
"What was that?" Andromoda asked as the boat coasted to a stop.  
Panic dove behind the girl. "It's Hades! He's back! And he's calling for a ride!"  
Andromoda looked towards the entrance of the Underworld. "Well, we'll give him a ride," she said.  
With that, she turned the boat around and started paddling towards the entrance. The three-headed dog, who Hades had called Cerebrus, watched her pass. Ann felt more than a little nervous passing the great beast. Andromoda smiled as she neared the shore. Hades stood there, glaring at her.  
"What are you doing? Where is Charon?"  
Ann grinned. "I ditched him. The boys and I wanted to go for a little ride."  
The two imps cowered behind her as Hades glared at them.  
"Can't you keep her out of trouble for half an hour?!" he bellowed.  
Andromoda frowned. "They couldn't have stopped me. Besides, I didn't hurt anything. We just rowed back and forth on the river."  
Hades sighed, wondering if Zeus had been right about her. "Fine. Do you think you can manage to get me across without tipping us over?"  
Ann nodded as the god climbed into the boat. She began rowing slowly. When they passed Cerebrus, she began to row faster. She grinned as Hades glared at her.  
"Slow down," he commanded.  
Andromoda smiled wickedly. "Whatever you say, oh mighty Hades." She stuck the pole in the river, stopping them suddenly. Hades, not prepared to make such a quick stop, fell forwards, almost causing the boat to tip. Ann laughed as the god of the Underworld struggled to stand up again.  
"What in the name of all the gods and goddesses are you doing?!" he shouted, as fire erupted from his head and shoulders.  
Ann smiled innocently. "Oops. Sorry."  
When they reached the shore, Charon was waiting for them. Hades got off the boat, dragging Andromoda by her wrist.   
"Return to your post," he barked at the skeleton. Hades then pulled Ann up the stairs. He released her and turned to go to the throne room. "Pain, Panic, take her to her new quarters to get washed up."  
The girl sheepishly peeked into the throne room. "I'm sorry - about the boat, that is. I didn't mean to -"  
Hades dismissed her explanation with a wave of his hand. "Yeah, whatever, babe. Just go get cleaned up. The wedding is in two days."  
"Two days?"  
Hades nodded, and motioned for her to leave. He then sat wearily on his throne. This girl was already causing him trouble and she had just gotten here. Maybe she wasn't the best choice of a wife after all. 


	2. The Wedding

-----------------------------  
The Groom's Dressing Room  
-----------------------------  
  
Hades grumbled as he made the finishing touches on his wedding tunic."I can't believe this. I just can't believe Zeus is making me marry."  
Pain flew in and landed on the table beside him. "You look doomtastic, boss!" he graveled.  
Hades sighed as he made one last attempt to fix his flaming hair.  
"It serves me right for expecting 'Bolt Boy' to actually help me out. So," he asked, turning to Pain, "how's the goddess-to-be doing?"  
"She's putting the finishing touches on her dress."  
  
-----------------------------  
The Bride's Dressing Room  
-----------------------------  
  
Andromoda twirled around so she could see herself in the mirror. "This dress - it's so beautiful!"  
Hera and Aphrodite exchanged a glance. They had both thought that the dress could have used some work. Who ever heard of getting married in a gown that was dark blue and black? The goddesses shrugged it off and busied themselves with weaving small, white flowers into the girl's hair.  
"You look lovely, dear," Hera said. It was not a total lie - she did look considerably better than when they had started. The girl was just . . . plain. There was no other way to describe it. Of cource, Hera was used to seeing the beauties that lived on Mount Olympus.  
Aphroditie approached Andromoda and placed a small, silver crown on her head. "Are you nervous? You are being given quite an honor. Zeus doesn't grant immortality to just anyone."  
Andromoda smiled, trying to hide her shaking hands. "No. Not at all."  
  
----------------  
The Ceremony  
----------------  
  
Olympus shone brightly as always. Soft music played, setting the mood of the wedding. Hades stood on the stage, fiddling with his tunic. Zeus was behind him, acting as a minister. They silently watched the gods and goddesses parade around the room, waiting for the ceremony to begin.  
"I still can't believe this is happening," Hades grumbled to himself. The god's thoughts were interrupted as several goddesses danced around, throwing flowers into the air. Hades especially noticed a young green goddess with long, orange hair. If his memory served him right, she was Persephone, the daughter of Demeter.   
'Wow,' Hades thought to himself. 'What I wouldn't give to have that vision to myself.'  
Suddenly, the wedding music started to play and the clouds that made the door, dissolved to reveal Andromoda. Hades practicly had to pick his jaw up off the floor. The girl looked quite different than she had yesterday. Her dress was navy blue and black - his favorite colors, and a small, sparkling, silver crown was a top her head. She was certainly a sight to see. Amazing what a change of wardrobe could do.  
Andromoda walked down the walkway with Pain and Panic carrying the back end of her dress. She aproached Hades and took his hand. Zeus then proceeded with the ceremony. "Gods and goddesses," he began, "We are gathered here to witness the blessed union of my brother, Hades, and the beautiful Andromoda. Not only is the world receiving a new face in the Underworld, but also a new goddess who will help all mortals' lives and afterlives to be better.   
Hades, my brother, god of the Underworld, do you take this mortal woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? And to promise to love her forever and ever - even untill the end of time?"  
"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Hades answered, slipping a ring on Ann's finger.  
Andromoda, mortal woman, do you take the god of the Underworld to be your lawfully wedded husband? And to promise to love him forever and ever - even untill the end of time?"  
"I do," she said, as she slipped the large gold band onto Hades' finger.  
"Now," Zeus concluded, " it is with great joy, that I join these two as one. To live forever, and to be together just as long. Hades, you may now kiss your bride."  
Hades turned towards the girl and grinned. Might as well give the 'god squad' a show. He dipped Andromoda backwards and kissed her long and hard. When he released her, she was gasping for breath.  
"Uh, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Zeus stated, raising an eyebrow at his brother.  
  
------------------  
The Underworld  
------------------  
  
Hades sighed as he finally entered the Underworld. He glanced at his new wife, who smiled when she saw Charon approaching in the boat.  
"Oh, no." he said, as he stepped into the boat. "This time, Charon is the head of the boat. Not you."  
"Aww, come on," Ann whined playfully, "I'm so good at it."  
"Yeah, right," Hades laughed, as he helped her into the boat. "Sorry, babe, but I don't want to end up swimming home."  
"I wasn't that bad," she replied as Charon paddled them towards the heart of the Underworld.  
"Yes. You were."  
Andromoda laughed, and bent down to splash water on him.   
"Watch it!" Hades grabbed her wrist and blasted a soul that had reached up to grab her. "Don't do that," he warned, pointing to the souls floating in the river, "The dead aren't very friendly." They both stood, Hades still holding onto Andromoda's wrist. Their eyes met. Hades hadn't realised untill then how green her eyes were. Maybe it was the dark blue of her wedding dress that had brought out the color. Whatever the reason, they sure were green. Then, as if snapping out of a trance, Hades pulled his eyes away from hers and released her.  
Andromoda smiled a little and looked down. "Thanks. I'll remember that."  
"You've got a lot to learn, kid."  
Ann frowned as she sat between Pain and Panic. "Don't call me kid. I'm just as old as you are."  
"Actually, I'm immortal. So you couldn't be as old as I am. And if you are, you look pretty good for your age."  
The smile returned to Andromoda's face. "Okay, well, maybe I'm not as old as you are. But, I'm just as smart."  
"You think so?" Hades laughed as the boat glided next to the shore.  
"I know so."  
"Well, we'll just see about that. Tomorrow you'll have your first job as an official henchwench. You better get some sleep." 


	3. Work and Play

=Author's note= I just wanted to say how sorry I am for taking sooooo long to get this next chapter out. I haven't been as obsessed with Hercules lately, and consequently I ran out of inspiration. Well, to make up for it, I've got one long chapter here for ya! :)  
Thank you those of you who reviewed. You made me get my rear in gear and work on this story! hehe. Oh, and those of you who mentioned Persephone - I know about her. She's gonna be in my story too, don't worry. She'll be here eventually. Well, with that said, enjoy the chapter!   
  
  
Hades was casually flipping the channels on his Taurtarus Vision (TV) when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Andromoda burst into the room in a fancy dress.   
"Look! Isn't it just fabulous?" she giggled, spinning so the fabric sworled around her ankles.  
"Nice. But you aren't supposed to wear your royal threads until we have company."  
Andromoda shrugged and looked down at the deep blue dress. It was cut similar to Hades' tunic at the top and had the same pattern decorating the neckline. Around her waist a black sash hung, clipped to her hip with a skull broach.   
Hades stood up from his t.v. and stretched. "If you're done playing dress-up, I need a little job done in Thebes."  
"I'm ready for duty."  
"Perfect!" He walked to the nearby window that overlooked the Styx, letting his gaze travel over the gloomy waters. "Okay, you know Hercules?"  
"He's only the most famous person in Greece."  
"Yeah, well, it seems to me that if we could get Herc to fall for a girl . . . who just so happened to be on my side . . ."  
"But doesn't he all ready have a girlfriend?"  
Hades scowled. "Yeah - Nutmeg."  
"Who?"  
"Megara," Hades corrected himself. He did not feel like explaining the whole story. "Anyway, just keep Jerkules busy and Pain 'n Panic will handle the rest."  
"I'm on it," Andromoda replied as she exited with the two imps in tow.  
Remembering something, Hades turned and shouted after the girl, "Change your clothes before you go!"  
  
-----------  
Thebes  
-----------  
  
Andromoda wandered around the streets of Thebes, trying to formulate a plan. How on earth was she going to get close enough to talk to Hercules? No one knew she was the goddess of the Underworld - the Olympians had decided to keep that a secret. For what reason, Andromoda couldn't imagine, but it sure would have made things easier if she could let it be known that she was a goddess now. A sudden scream startled Andromoda out of her thoughts.  
"Hercules is coming!" screamed one female fan.  
"Get out of my way - I want to see him!"  
Andromoda was nearly trampled by the crowd of screaming girls that scrambled to find a place near the road. They pushed her further and further away from the street and screamed louder as the hero approached.  
Gathering up some courage, Andromoda shoved some people aside. "Well, here goes nothing." She took a deep breath and belted out, "Help! Hercules! Please help!"  
Somehow Hercules heard her voice above the shrieks of his fans and turned in her general direction, scanning the crowd for the pleading girl.   
"Help!" Andromoda finally broke through the multitude and tumbled into a mud puddle beside the hero.  
"Are you all right, miss?" the he asked. He slid off his pegasus and approached her.  
"Harpies," she wheezed, "Harpies . . . . attacked my town. Please help us."  
Hercules carefully picked her up and cradled the weak woman in his arms. "Where?"  
"Just north of Athens." She coughed. "Hurry, they're killing hundreds . . ." her body then went limp in his arms.  
"Miss? Miss?" Hercules looked towards his trainer who was still sitting on Pegasus. "Phil, I have to go. Pegasus, her and Philloctetes back to the Villa and then come pick me up. We're going to Athens."   
The creature whinnied in agreement and took to the skies.  
  
---------------  
  
When everything was quiet, Andromoda opened her eyes. She was in Hercules' Villa. Well, at least Hercules was away from Megara. That was all she had to do, right?   
"Hey there, toots." Andromoda jumped and turned to see the owner of the gruff voice - a satyr. He winked at her. "Takes an awful lot of guts to do what you did." At her blank look, he elaborated, "I mean, to come all the way out here to get help for your people . . . "  
She relaxed and gave him a worried smile. "I hope Hercules can get to them in time."  
"He will, babe. He will," the satyr assured her. He crossed the floor to her and leaned against the couch she had been resting on. "So, what's your name?"  
"Andromoda."  
"A pretty name for a pretty girl." He placed a kiss on her hand. "I'm Philoctetes, but you can call me Phil."  
She smiled at the satyr. "You're too kind."  
"Would you like a drink?"  
"If it's not too much trouble . . ."  
"Of course not. I'll be back. You just relax."  
When the satyr had left the room, Andromoda stood up and walked over to a small window. She caught a glimpse of a brown-haired girl out in the lush gardens surrounding the Villa. Since the woman seemed at home there, Ann reasoned that she must be Megara.  
Footsteps approached her and she turned, expecting to see Phil. "Hercules!" Dang! How did he get back so fast?  
The young hero wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Your village is safe. There weren't any harpies though. The people there said that there had never been any." He eyed her suspiciously.  
"Oh, um, well, I . . ." Andromoda felt herself turning red. A scream from outside saved her from explaining.  
"Meg!" Hercules took off towards the source of the scream. After he was gone, Andromoda took that opportunity to slip out the window. Pain suddenly appeared in front of her.  
"Make a break for it!"  
"What happened?" Andromoda asked the purple imp.  
"She saw us before we could grab her! We gotta get out of here!"  
"Wait where's your friend?"  
Panic shot past the group. "Run!"  
Andromoda gasped when she saw Hercules round the corner. Following the imps to the gate, she kicked it when it would not open. "Wait a minute!" She exclaimed, "I'm a goddess! I can do this-" Grabbing the tails of the two imps, she disappeared with them in a puff of blue smoke.  
  
-------------------  
The Underworld  
-------------------  
  
Hades had returned to his place in front of the t.v. to watch Andromoda's performance. He grumbled to himself as he watched her board the boat to the Underworld. No one could do anything right around here! How hard could it be to distract one lousy hero long enough to grab his girlfriend? Hades pounded his fists on the armrests of his chair, inadvertently hitting his remote control.  
The "station" flashed to a different channel, revealing a young woman sitting in a field. Hades' jaw dropped. She was gorgeous! Her thick orange hair hung down to her waist, with a few strands falling in her light blue eyes. She wore a dark green dress with a daisy broach pinned to one of the small straps on her shoulder. The light green tone of her skin indicated that she had to be a nymph.   
"Oooh, watcha got there, flameboy?"  
Hades jerked to attention to find Hermes fluttering nearby. The lord of the dead fumbled for the remote controll and turned the TV off. "Nothing. What do you want?" he growled.  
"Woah, cool it, man. I just came to give you a message from Zeus."  
"Hasn't he caused me enough problems all ready? Oh, wait, let me guess. This time he wants me to have a kid in two days; am I right?"  
"Nope. We're having a Bacchanal tonight. Everyone's invited, even you."  
Hades sneered. "No thanks. I have more important things to do than to drink nectar and dance all night." He noticed Andromoda enter the room, her clothes spattered with mud. "Welcome back," he muttered to her. "Congratulations on bauching your first assignment." He glided over to his chess board to move around a few pieces.   
Hermes noticed Andromoda and flew over to her. "Why if it isn't the new Queen of the Underworld herself!" He took her hand and kissed it politely. "I'm sure you would be interested in attending the Bacchanal tonight."  
Andromoda smiled at the small god. "A Bacchanal? I would love to go."  
"Too bad. We've got more important things to do," Hades stated, moving a chess piece to a new location on the board.  
She crossed her arms over her chest. "Like what?"  
"We have lots of soul reports to file. We're backed up with at least a month's worth of paperwork. That is why I married you, you know - to have help around here."  
"It can wait a few more hours. Please, Hades?" She pouted.  
Hermes chuckled. "Aw, how can you resist a face like that?"  
Hades looked up at the pleading Andromoda and shook his head. "No. We're not going."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No!"  
The messenger god shook his head in amusement. "Man, you guys have only been married for a few weeks and you are all ready fighting like Ares and Athena. Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds to make this decision on your own. I've got more messages to deliver." He winked at Andromoda. "Hope to see you at the party, babe."  
"Thank you for the invitation." In a flash, Hermes was gone. Andromoda smiled. "I like him."  
Hades snorted. "I could get him in trouble for flirting with my wife."  
"He wasn't flirting!" she paused. "Was he?"  
"That's what I would call it, babe," Hades said, moving another chess piece around the board.  
"Why on earth would a god flirt with me? I'm mortal; well, I was mortal."   
"It's a mystery."  
Dismissing the topic with a shrug and a shake of her head, Andromoda sighed."Are you sure we can't go? Wouldn't it be an insult to Zeus if we don't show up?"  
"What's your point?"   
Andromoda smiled at his reply. "Okay, that was a weak protest on my part, but still, can't we go?"  
"I all ready answered you."  
"Well, what if I promise to give you Hercules' soul?"  
The god immediately looked up from the chess board. "Pardon me?"  
"I will deliver directly into your hands the soul of your worst enemy if you take me to this party."   
"How to you expect to do that when you couldn't even keep him occupied for thirty minutes?"  
"I have my ways." She smiled coyly.  
Hades grinned. "Well don't just stand there, babe. Go get dressed. We've got a party to go to!"  
=======================  
  
Hades inwardly sighed as he entered Olympus' golden gates. He hated these parties. The last one he had attended had been the day Hercules had been born. The god glanced down at his new queen. She, in the fancy dress she had tried on this morning, had her arm looped through his, as she excitedly observed the other gods and goddesses.   
"Try not to look too fascinated, babe. That's what everyone is expecting."  
Andromoda nodded. "Oh. Right." She straightened her back in an attempt to look more regal.   
Hades hid a smile as he led her through the crowds and over to an empty table. Hermes met them there.  
"Ahh, Queen Andromoda, so glad you could make it," the small god hovered in front of her and planted a kiss on her hand. He then flitted around to her chair and pulled it out for her.  
She rewarded him with a smile. "Thank you, Hermes."   
After she was seated, Hermes pushed her chair in for her a little. "No problem, babe. I was just on my way to get a drink. Can I get you something while I'm up?"  
"I'll have some white wine," Hades spoke up, annoyed at the unhidden flirting going on.  
"Could you get me a glass of nectar, please?"  
"No wine for the lovely lady?" Hermes asked. "Okay. Be back in a flash."   
Hades snorted. "The nerve of that guy!"  
"Jealous, Fireboy?" Ann smirked. "I thought I was just a 'henchwench.'"  
"Henchwench or not, you still belong to me, and I say hands off my property."  
"So I'm your property now, am I?" Andromoda raised an eyebrow.  
"You're my wife. I own you."  
"You have such a romantic view on marriage," Ann deadpanned. Her face brightened when Hermes returned with their drinks. "Thank you," she said as the short god served her. "Say, Hermes, would you like to dance?" she motioned to the dancefloor where dozens of gods and goddesses were twirling gracefully. "Hades isn't in the mood."  
This seemed to catch Hermes off guard, but he quickly recovered. "Of course, babe." He extended an arm which she accepted.   
Hades glared at her as she glanced at him over her shoulder. "Bratty little winch," he muttered under his breath. He watched the short god twirl Andromoda across the floor in tune to the lively beat of the music. Hades looked away and casually took a sip of his wine. Why should he care if Hermes took Ann away for a while? It would give him a few moments of peace.  
"Hey, baby brother!"  
Or not.  
Hades inwardly groaned as Zeus made his way towards him. The god of the Underworld was going to have to socialize.   
"Where's your new bride, Hades? Certainly you didn't leave her at home."  
"Nah, she's out there with Hermes," he replied, motioning to the dance floor.  
"With Hermes?" Zeus took a seat across from his brother. "Why isn't she with you?"  
Hades tried to hide a smirk. "About that, Zeus . . . Hermes has been openly flirting with my new queen. Would you mind having a talk with him?"  
"Not at all. Does Andromoda accept his affections?"  
"Ann's a little nieve. She just thinks he's being nice."  
"Ah, I see. Well, don't worry, little brother," Zeus patted him on the back. "I'll handle ol' Hermes." The god stood. "Why don't you get yourself out there and see if you can cut in," he motioned to the couple now slow dancing together.  
Hades' eyes stayed on Andromoda as the king of the gods walked away. She was much closer to that flying twit than she needed to be. Not that he personally cared, but the other gods and goddesses might get the wrong idea. Standing up, Hades made his way through the crowd to the dancing floor. As Hermes and Andromoda came by, Hades tapped the small god's shoulder. "My turn, fly boy."  
Hermes jumped in surprise. "Oh, yeah. Sure. Here ya go."  
Hades glared at the other god as he sped off and then turned back to Andromoda.  
"You want to dance with me?" she asked with a small smile.  
"Not really, but Zeus was getting suspicious."  
Her smile fell. "Oh."  
Taking her small hand in his and putting his other hand on her waist, Hades started the dancing again. "So what did you and Hermes talk about?"  
"Nothing really. He just asked about how things were going in the Underworld."  
"What did you tell him?"  
"I told him that everything was going fine."  
Hades pulled Andromoda a little closer to keep her from being bumped by one of the gods who had had a little too much to drink. "In about an hour ninety-nine percent of the god squad will be drunk."  
"That's too bad. What a shame to get drunk and then not remember this beautiful night tomorrow."  
Hades nodded as he side-stepped a drunk couple who had tumbled to the floor. Smiling a little, he decided to get fancy. He twirled Andromoda around and then pulled her back over to him.  
She giggled. "What was that?"  
"A little artistic flourish, babe. If I'm up here on Olympus I might as well show off, right?" He dipped her dramatically and then pulled her right side up. "I mean, you dragged me to this dumb party, so now I'm trying to make the best of it." The god looked down at her. "Just remember to deliver what you promised."  
"Of course. You'll have Hercules' soul waiting for you when you get up tomorrow morning."  
He grinned in excitement. "That quick?"  
"Mmm-hmm." Ann layed her head on his chest as they continued to slow dance. After a pause she smiled and glanced up at him. "I can hear your heart beat."  
"You sound surprised. You weren't expecting me to have a heart, babe?"  
"I've wondered."  
Hades snorted. "It isn't much of one, but it's there."  
"I think it's bigger than you think it is ," she said softly.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
Andromoda smiled a little. "Oh, I don't think you're as bad as you would have people think."  
"What are you talking about? Of course I am. See, watch this." A wisp of smoke from the bottom of his tunic curled up around the leg of a goddess dancing beside him, causing the girl to trip.   
"You're awful," Ann giggled.  
"My point exactly."  
Giving up, she rolled her eyes and smiled. "Okay, you win. You're pure evil."  
  
  
  
Later that night, laughter echoed off of the dark caves of the Underworld as Hades escorted his wife to her room.  
"Did you see when Aries lost his helmet and it fell right on Hera's foot?"   
Andromoda snickered. "And then when Apollo tripped over the helmet and went flying into the tray of nectar? I've never seen anything so hilarious in my life!"  
"These Olympus shindig's aren't so bad when you have somebody to make fun of everybody else with," Hades admitted, patting Andromoda's arm that was looped through his.  
"I'm glad you think so. Can we go to the next one?"  
"We'll see, babe. We'll see." They stopped outside of Andromoda's room. "So, I'll have Hercules' soul tomorrow right?"  
"First thing in the morning." Unhooking her arm from his, she stood on tiptoe, and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for a great night," she turned to enter her room, and smiled over her shoulder. "Goodnight."  
Hades nodded. "'Night, Ann." He turned to go as her door shut behind her, and he made his way to his own room, eager to get his prize the next morning. 


End file.
